


Ez ist nu tac

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deutsch | German, Early Mornings, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heartache, Leaving, M/M, Middle Ages, Romance, Tagelied, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Er muss fort, am Besten noch vor dem ersten Tageslicht. Man darf sie nicht entdecken, und der Fürst ruft ihn in den Krieg.Eine letzte Nacht haben sie noch zusammen.Und diese wenigen Stunden genießen sie, so gut sie eben können.Gemeinsam.





	Ez ist nu tac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).

> Das Gedicht sind die Strophen 1 und 3 von einem Tagelied von Wolfram von Eschenbach. Ich liebe es. Und ich musste unbedingt eine fic dazu schreiben (also, sowohl zu diesem Gedicht, als auch zu Wolfram und Walther)
> 
> Wenn jemand eine Übersetzung möchte, gerne Googlen oder mich fragen :)

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

_(1) „Ez ist nu tac. daz ich wol mac mir wârheit jehen. _

_ Ich will niht langer sîn." _

_ Diu vinster naht hât uns nu brâht ze leide mir _

_ den morgenschîn. _

_ Sol er von mir scheiden nuo, _

_ mîn vriunt, diu sorge ist mir ze vruo. _

_ Ich weiz vil wol, daz ist ouch ime, _

_ den ich in mînen ougen gerne burge, _

_ möht ich in alsô behalten. _

_ Ôwê des, wie kumt ers hin? _

_ Der hôhste vride müeze in noch an mînen arm geleiten. _

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Walther aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das erste graue Licht der Dämmerung lag bleischwer im Zimmer. Wolfram neben ihm schlief noch tief, er konnte seinen Atem hören, ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er gab ihm Sicherheit. Er war noch hier…

Fast im selben Moment mit dem Erwachen traf ihn der Gedanke wie ein Blitzschlag. Es war Tag, und Wolfram musste fort. Noch nie hatten sie es gewagt, eine ganze Nacht gemeinsam zu verbringen, aber diese war ihre letzte, und wenn Wolfram morgen mit dem Thüringer Fürsten in den Kampf ziehen musste, dann war ihnen die Gefahr angesichts ihrer bevorstehenden langen Trennung egal gewesen.

Wenigstens ein Mal konnte er neben Wolfram aufwachen. Liebevoll betrachtete er den Körper seines schlafenden Geliebten. Seine breiten Schultern, der muskulöse Rücken, die schlanken Hüften. Über seine untere Körperhälfte war die Bettdecke gebreitet, nur die Umrisse ließen sich erahnen. Erst noch weiter unten waren wieder Wolframs nackte Füße zu sehen.

Vorsichtig legte er seine linke Hand auf Wolframs Rücken, zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Er streichelte ihn sanft, bis seine Finger die weichen, dunklen Haare in seinem Nacken fanden und sich darin verfingen. Er liebte dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Nähe, es war so schön, Wolfram neben sich zu wissen…

Und dann war sie wieder da, die dumpfe, lauernde Drohung, die das beginnende Tageslicht durch das Fenster sandte. So gerne er auch bei Wolfram bleiben würde, ihre Trennung stand kurz bevor. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis der andere erwachen würde, und dann musste er gehen…

Walther hatte Angst um Wolfram. Er fürchtete, er würde vielleicht nicht wiederkommen. Er könnte im Kampf fallen, er könnte ihn für eine andere Person verlassen. Eine lange, einsame, schmerzerfüllte Zeit lag vor ihnen. Niemand außer Gott wusste, was geschehen würde. Ihm blieb nichts, als das Leben auf sich zu kommen zu lassen. Und er hatte solche Angst, Wolfram zu verlieren.

Er trug eine Haarlocke von ihm in einem kleinen Beutel um den Hals, und ein winziges Stück Pergament, auf das Wolfram ihm ein Gedicht geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht war das alles, was ihm bleiben würde. Das, und die Erinnerung. Erinnerungen an Stunden wie diese, in denen sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Stunden, in denen sie auf einer Wiese in der Sonne saßen. Nächte, die sie mit Liedern und Versen vor dem Feuer verbracht hatten, und Tage, in denen sie im Auftrag des Fürsten gemeinsam zu Fuß oder zu Pferde die Dörfer und Wälder der Umgebung durchstreift hatten. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen, die er mit Wolfram verbracht hatte, wenn sie auch stets von der Angst vor Entdeckung begleitet worden war.

Mit ihm war er glücklich geworden. Wenn sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er alle seine Sorgen vergessen können. Bei ihm hatte er seinen Frieden gefunden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das jetzt vorbei sein sollte. Dass er Monate, vielleicht Jahre, alleine verbringen müsste. Ohne Wolfram. 

Liebevoll ließ er seine Hand durch das dunkle, wellige Haar gleiten. So warm, so lebendig… Und in seinem Herzen fühlte es sich an, als läge Wolfram bereits tot auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld in unbekannten Landen, fern von ihm… Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, er versuchte, das Schwert auszublenden, das am Fußende des Bettes lehnte, und das drohend wie das Tageslicht den nahenden Aufbruch zu verkünden schien.

Seine Augen brannten, er wandte sich schmerzlich von seinem Geliebten ab und sah immer wieder hinüber zum Fenster, wie um den aufsteigenden Tag zu beobachten. Wenn er ihn doch nur aufhalten könnte! Wenn er Wolfram doch nur bei sich behalten könnte! Wieder blieb sein Blick an dem Schwert hängen. Zumindest würde er für seine Rückkehr beten…

Das Licht wurde heller, und umso deutlicher konnte er Wolfram erkennen. Als stiege er aus einem Traum auf. Und je klarer ihm dieses heile, sehnsuchtsvolle Bild vor Augen stand, desto zerbrechlicher wurde es. Der Tag kam unaufhaltsam, und mit ihm der Abschied.

„Walther?“, hörte er auf einmal neben sich eine raue, schlaftrunkene Stimme leise fragen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Oh…“ Er wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab, in dessen Umriss sich jetzt immer deutlicher die beginnende Morgendämmerung abzeichnete, und drehte sich zu Wolfram. „Du bist wach.“

_ (3) Si beide luste, daz er kuste sî genuoc. _

_ Gevluochet wart dem tage. _

_ Urloup er nam, daz dâ wol zam, nu merket wie: _

_ Dâ ergie ein schimpf bî klage. _

_ Si hâten beide sich bewegen, _

_ ez enwart sô nâhen nie gelegen, _

_ des noch diu minne hât den prîs. _

_ Ob der sunnen drî mit blicke wæren, _

_ sine möhten zwischen sî geliuhten. _

_ Er sprach: „nu will ich rîten. _

_ Dîn wîplîch güete neme mîn war _

_ Und sî mî schilt hiute hin und her noch zallen zîten.“ _

Langsam setzte Wolfram sich auf und zog Walther dann in seine Arme, um ihn zu küssen. „Sei nicht traurig, _herzen freude mîn_. Ich komme wieder. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Walther vergrub sein Gesicht an Wolframs Brust, sog den Geruch seiner Haut ein und legte seine Arme fest um ihn. „Und was, wenn nicht?“, murmelte er schließlich niedergeschlagen.

Wolfram lachte leise, gab sich den Anschein von Unbekümmertheit, und während er Walther durch die blonden Locken wuschelte, meinte er: „Darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Hmm…“

Wolfram küsste ihn kurz auf den Scheitel, und als Walther daraufhin den Kopf hob, auch auf die Lippen. „Na komm. Noch bin ich ja hier. Eine kurze Zeit bleibt uns ja noch.“

„Ja… noch…“ Wieder vergrub Walther sein Gesicht an Wolframs Schulter.

„Schhh…“ Wolfram streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken und vergrub seine Nase in Walthers weichem Haar. „Das wird schon alles. Lass uns doch lieber die Zeit, die wir noch haben, etwas angenehmer verbringen. Statt uns Gedanken über das zu machen, was ohnehin noch früh genug kommt…“

Walther atmete tief durch, dann richtete er sich auf und sah Wolfram an. „Du hast Recht.“ Er lehnte sich vor, küsste Wolfram lange und hingebungsvoll, bevor er sich langsam wieder nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken ließ und seinen Geliebten mit sich zog.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln beugte Wolfram sich über ihn. „Mein Liebster…“ Er rieb seine Nasenspitze an Walthers, spürte seinen Atem auf seiner Wange, und er konnte nicht widerstehen, seine Finger wieder in seinen weichen Locken zu vergraben. Er kniete über Walther, gierig sog er das Bild ein, das sich ihm im immer heller werdenden Licht bot: seine veilchenblauen Augen, die rot geküssten Lippen, seine rosigen, von hellen Bartstoppeln übersäten Wangen. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er ihn wiedersehen konnte…

Walther streckte jetzt ebenfalls die Hand nach ihm aus, er strich Wolfram über die Wange, fuhr ihm durch das dunkle, wellige Haar, legte ihm dann die Hand in den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen, das gleiche nervöse Kribbeln, das er dabei immer fühlte und jetzt schon so gut kannte, stieg in seiner Brust auf und breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, bis es sich schließlich in seinem Unterleib konzentrierte. Sein Glied wurde schnell hart, er stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss.

Langsam bewegte Wolfram die Hüfte, er fühlte Walthers Erektion an seinem Bauch reiben, dann stieß sein eigener Penis gegen den seines Freundes. Noch immer lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander, umspielten sich ihre Zungen, und Walthers rechte Hand lag warm und ein wenig verschwitzt in seinem Nacken. Die andere strich langsam über Wolframs Seite hinunter, bis sie ihre Hüften erreichte. Er wollte zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper greifen, nach ihren Erektionen tasten, aber Wolfram hielt ihn mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Nein… bitte…“ Er hatte den Kuss unterbrochen, atmete jetzt tief durch und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter auf Walthers Oberschenkel. „Bitte… es ist das letzte Mal. Ich will dich ganz spüren.“

Atemlos nickte Walther, und Wolfram benötigte nur wenige Handgriffe, um sich etwas Öl auf die Finger zu gießen, sich selbst ein wenig vorzubereiten und schließlich den Rest der schmierigen Flüssigkeit auf Walthers steifem Penis zu verteilen. Dann kniete er sich über ihn, ließ sich langsam hinuntersinken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise, als Walther in ihn eindrang.

Schließlich saß er wieder auf der Hüfte seines Freundes, nur diesmal konnte er ihn in sich fühlen, und sekundenlang atmete er einfach nur, tief und langsam, um sich zu beruhigen und sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das alles hier tatsächlich noch die Wirklichkeit war Dass sie noch zusammen waren.

Als er begann, sich zu bewegen, stöhnte Walther auf. Wolfram war bei ihm, so nah, so wirklich. Er konnte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass das schon in wenigen Stunden nicht mehr so sein würde. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sogar jetzt noch musste er an den bevorstehenden Abschied denken…

Er zwang sich, sich nur auf das warme, brennende Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu konzentrieren, und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, die drohenden Gefahren halbwegs auszublenden. Hier sollte es nur sie beide geben, das war schließlich alles, was sie noch hatten, und alles, was ihnen bleiben würde.

„Wolfram…“

Sein Freund hielt in seinem Rhythmus inne. „Was ist, _herzen freude mîn_?“

„Ich liebe dich, Wolfram. Jetzt und für immer.“

Wolfram lachte leise. „Ich dich auch, Walther. Jetzt und für immer.“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen streckte Walther die Arme nach seinem Freund aus. „Bitte, lass mich… ich will dich so nahe bei mir haben, so lange ich noch kann… wie irgendwie möglich…“

Lächelnd ergriff Wolfram die ausgestreckte Hand, zog Walther in eine sitzende Position ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, und schlang schließlich seine Beine um ihn. Dann küsste er ihn zärtlich. „Ist das so gut?“

Als Antwort legte Walther ihm die Arme um den Körper und zog ihn an sich, so fest er konnte. „Wenn ich könnte, ich würde dich nie mehr loslassen. Ich würde dich einfach nicht fortgehen lassen.“

„Und wenn ich könnte, ich würde hier bleiben.“ Wieder küsste Wolfram Walther. „Aber es geht nicht anders, mein Liebster. So sehr ich es auch verfluchen mag, dass es Morgen ist, es hilft doch nichts. Den Tag hat noch keiner aufhalten können…“

Walther nickte nur stumm. Er fühlte Wolfram noch immer so nah bei sich, er saß auf seinem Schoß, seine Arme und Beine umfingen ihn, er umschloss sogar seine Erektion mit seinem warmen, lebendigen Körper. Und er war ganz der seine, für eine kurze Zeit noch…

Heiße Leidenschaft überkam ihn. Er zog Wolfram in einen Kuss, der ganz Lippen und Zunge und Zähne war, packte ihn an den Schultern und legte ihn vorsichtig vor sich auf den Rücken. Noch immer hielt Wolfram ihn fest umschlungen, und auch er selbst hatte die Arme um seinen Geliebten gelegt, um ihn so fest wie möglich an sich zu ziehen.

Nie zuvor hatten zwei Liebende so nahe beieinander gelegen, wie Walther und Wolfram in dieser Morgendämmerung sich umfangen hielten, und selbst, wenn es drei Sonnen wären statt der einen, die da aufging zu ihrem Leid, sie hätten wohl nicht zwischen ihren verschlungenen Körpern hindurchscheinen können. So leidenschaftlich und fest sie sich auch hielten, so zärtlich und sanft waren sie doch miteinander. Ganz ruhig bewegten sie sich, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Einzig an ihrem schneller und lauter werdenden Atem konnte man erkennen, dass sich ihre Erregung immer weiter steigerte.

Bald merkte Walther, dass das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Körper zu einem vertrauten heißen Knoten in seinem Unterleib anwuchs, der schließlich barst, als er kam. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten; seine Finger krallten sich in Wolframs Haar und einen seiner Oberarme, er vergrub sein Gesicht an Wolframs Brust und stöhnte leise seinen Namen. Dann fühlte er, dass sich Wolfram anspannte, und kurz darauf eine heiße, klebrige Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen auf seiner nackten Haut, und er wusste, dass sein Geliebter ebenso Erlösung gefunden hatte.

Schließlich blieben sie atemlos liegen, noch immer waren ihre Arme und Beine ineinander verflochten, aber keinen von ihnen schien das wirklich zu stören. Walther schmiegte sich haltsuchend an Wolframs Brust, und der hielt ihn fest und malte mit einer Hand kleine Kreise auf seinen Rücken, während er nachdenklich zur Decke starrte. Sie beide wussten, dass es Zeit war; es war mittlerweile Tag, aber keiner von ihnen brachte es schon übers Herz, ihre zärtliche Zweisamkeit zu zerbrechen.

„Ich sollte wirklich…“, meinte Wolfram schließlich doch zögerlich zu Walther, der nur einen leisen, unglücklichen Laut von sich gab. „Es ist hell, der Fürst wird mich wohl schon erwarten.“

Langsam nickte Walther. Er sah sich außer Stande, zu sprechen, ihm fehlten die Worte. Und das, obwohl es so vieles gab, das er Wolfram noch gerne gesagt hätte. Aber musste wirklich noch etwas gesagt werden zwischen ihnen?

Wolfram setzte sich vorsichtig auf und gab Walther einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss, bevor er das Bett endgültig verließ und sich daran machte, seine Rüstung anzuziehen. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, und als Wolfram sich sein Schwert umgürtete, meinte er noch: „Deine Liebe, Walther, wird mir ein Schild sein, heute und zu allen Zeiten. Solange du mich liebst, und ich dich liebe, wird mir nichts passieren.“ Er versuchte, ihm zuzulächeln, aber so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen.

Auch Walthers Erwiderung dieses Lächelns war zittrig, als er jetzt vom Bett aufstand, um Wolfram in eine allerletzte Umarmung zu ziehen. Er seufzte schwer. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dich liebe. _Hiute hin und her noch zallen zîten._“


End file.
